gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker
|model number=ESG(CTX)-001 |developed from=EGM-904/DX Peírama |developed into= |unit type= |launched=75 S.E. |operators= *49th Special Tactics Mobile Suit Team |known pilots=Cecil Harlow |height=21.7 Metres |power plant=* |system features=*ANCILE Frame *C-TRAC IV System *Drive Surge System *Enhanced Sensor Unit *Magnetoplasmadynamic Thrusters *Remote Weapon Control System *Visor |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *Mobile Suit Hijacking |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Isocarbon Superalloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso |armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in head) * * x 2 * x 4 (Mounted on legs) ** x 12 * x 2 (Stored on hips) * x 2 * x 4 (2 stored in wrists; 2 stored on backpack) * x 2 (Mounted on back) ** |optional equipment=* (Mounted on forearm) ** x 2 ** x 3 |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker (aka Gundam Daybreaker, Daybreaker) is a heavy assault mobile suit piloted by Cecil Harlow. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Daybreaker is designed with the full abilities of a Cyber Transcendant in mind, focusing on allowing the pilot to connect with it using the C-TRAC system to provide maximum control, while being specifically armed to suit Harlow's preferences for heavy weapons. In order to maximise the suit's C-TRAC range without relying on a large vulnerable antenna system the suit possesses an armour-integrated system known as ANCILE. ANCILE Frame is composed of a conventional armour frame with a powerful transmitter array integrated throughout the body, and also allows the C-TRAC system to be fully connected to the entire machine. When both systems are working full in concert the Daybreaker possesses a considerable reaction speed and accuracy, however, its greatest ability lies in the C-TRAC System's capacity for electronic warfare. Having advanced upon previous iterations, Daybreaker's C-TRAC IV is powerful enough to hijack target mobile suits with enough time, but exposes itself to the same vulnerability while doing so. Instead, Harlow more often uses the system for less risky strategies, typically targeting bits instead or jamming enemy sensors and communications. Even without the system, the Daybreaker is capable of heavy combat with an array of heavy beam weapons in a similar fashion to the Gennai Barrage type, but has the benefit of being designed form the ground up to accommodate them properly. While the suit itself does not have much in the way of integrated weapons, it wields a pair of large shoulder-mounted shields, capable of being moved around by subarms to protect different sides as needed. Each one is large enough to support a R Field generate within the frame, dramatically improving Daybreaker's defences against beam attacks and provide a large-enough barrier to cover allies. In addition to being powerful defensive measures, each shield is built with various other integrated systems, including additional thrusters, beam cannons at the bottom and twin beam rifles at the top. These weapons allow the Daybreaker to use the shields as booster units with more accuracy guns when pursuing faster targets, or as heavy weapons against slower or stationary ones instead. While both are normally used as mounted weapons, they can be detached and carried by hand, and also feature grips to stabilise the weapons when firing the cannons. In combat Daybreaker makes use of two custom beam rifles, designed deliver higher power per shot at the cost of a reduced firing rate, requiring a greater focus on patience and accuracy to be used properly. Alternatively, both weapons can be fired in conjunction with the suit's beam cannons, resulting in a far more powerful particle beam, but requires a substantial charge time before the weapons can be fired at full power. Thanks to a powerful thruster array built into the suit's backpack, the Daybreaker is capable of independent atmospheric flight, but has a lower top speed than the more aerodynamic Halcyon and Excillion Gundams. However, the Daybreaker's performance in space is far more impressive, thanks to the variable geometry thrust provided by its shields. The thrusters are also key in minimising the recoil inflicted from the suit's weapons when used at full power, ensuring the suit does not get blasted backwards by its own weapons. Armaments ;* :A set of fire-linked beam vulcans located in the head for primarily for suppressive fire and missile interception. ;* :An improvement over the previous rifle design, the advanced model rifle is more accurate and is more powerful. By charging SR particles in the rifle's condenser for longer the weapon can achieve higher output, for more firepower a combined blast can be fired by using the rifle in combination with the shield cannons. ;* :An improvement of over the BSV-MT/33G Bit, this version has an improved MPD drive, longer lasting anti-beam coating and an on-board R Field generator to increase the shield's strength. Additionally the shield bit is equipped with two beam Gatling guns and three beam blades and can be mounted on either of the suit's forearms. :*' ' ::The Gatling Gun Bit has two "Tempest II" 230mm SR Beam Gatling guns mounted on it, they can be used either while mounted or disconnected. The Gatling guns fire with a rate of 4200 shots per minute. :*' ' ::There are a total of 3 beam blades mounted on the bit, two on the front and 1 on the back. They can also be used either wile mounted or disconnected. ;* :To provide heavy support fire Daybreaker has two large shields attached to each shoulder, each loaded with an R Field generator, thrusters and an integrated SR beam cannon. While normally facing the rear of the machine, both shields can rotate around the shoulder to protect the sides. The shields normally rotate upwards for firing, otherwise functioning as flight stabilisers and a rear guard for the mobile suit. Also if needed the shields can be temporarily disconnected and wielded by hand, drastically improving the suit's forwards defence and can be used as improvised melee weapons. :By using the cannons together a combined shot can be fired, resulting in a heavy particle beam. However for even more power a blast can be fired using the beam rifle in conjunction with the cannons but this requires a significant charge time. ;* :Daybreaker, like most ESPF machines, has two high powered 100mm machine guns mounted in the clavicles. Unlike vulcans the "Impulse" machine guns are capable of seriously damaging enemy armour. ;* :Four 3-tube missile launchers are mounted at various points on the legs. :*' ' ::Each missile is fitted with a high yield warhead and uses EM-shielded circuitry. ;* :Unlike most of Daybreaker's other weapons, the "Armstrong" railguns are projectile weapons utilising linear induction to rapidly accelerate physical bolts with high accuracy, primarily designed to counter anti-beam defences, however, they can still be used in general combat. When they are not in use the railguns are stored on Daybreaker's lower back and rotate forwards to be positioned on either side of the waist. ;* :Daybreaker carries a total of four beams sabres, two in the wrists and two on the backpack, the wrist stored beam sabres can be activated without being drawn. ;* :An innovative form of physical weapon, the "Double Slash" blades are two very sharp HIPaR swords, despite their name the blades are as wide as other HIPaR swords. The main difference is that the blades can be combined to form a single twin buster HIPaR sword. :*' ' ::The largest sword of Daybreaker's armaments, it's formed by combining two "Double Slash" HIPaR blades together and creating a single sword. System Features ;*ANCILE Frame :The ANCILE Frame is essentially full extension of the C-TRAC System throughout the whole mobile suit, when the system is full active the frame gives off a green glow. The frame consists of specialised high-performance processors built into the armour and drive system. It is also responsible for the incredible response time, wireless weapon control and hijacking abilities of the suit. ;*Drive Surge System :The Storm Drive limiters are temporarily deactivated, causing the drive to produce a large amount of SR particles which are directed at one particular sub-system of the weapons. The powered-up weapons temporarily change in order to handle this large amount of particles. ;*C-TRAC IV System :The C'yber '''Tra'nscendant '''Control System version IV, with the aid of nanites the C-TRAC System allows for direct control of the mobile suit by a Cyber Transcendant and all of it's systems purely through thought alone. Version IV can potentially hijack enemy suits or remote weapons more effectively than previous iterations of the C-TRAC System up to 1200 metres away, though success of the hijack is dependant on range and defence systems installed within the target. This increase in system strength is attributed to the new ANCILE Frame added to the suit and a redesigned processor architecture. Despite the system's abilities, hijacking enemy machines is not a straightforward process and requires time and effort. The system must first identify exposed wireless frequencies used by the target before attempting a brute force hack into the system before locking out the original pilot's control. :Remote weapons are somewhat easier to take over as they are already designed to accept commands wirelessly, however, in most cases the C-TRAC System has to battle against the enemy OS for control. Cyber Transcendant pilots are also capable of mentally fighting off attacks, leading to a virtual battle whenever one attempts to override another's control. Attempting to override a target also exposes the machine to digital attack, so care must be taken to use the system at the appropriate time. ;*EMBR Armour :Daybreaker uses Electromagnetic Basic Reinforcement Armour to further enhance its durability, EMBR armour uses a series of electromagnetic rings to reinforce the structure of the armour they're contained in. While this does not help protect it from beam attacks, the armour reduces the impact from physical strikes. ;*Enhanced Sensor Unit :Built into the shoulders are enhanced sensor units, the uses a composite sensor system including radar, echolocation, heat signature tracing and zero area tracking (primarily used to lock on to more stealthy targets by highlighting areas it can't detect). ;*Remote Weapon Control System :If required the remote weapons can be controlled with only minimal input from a pilot, however this may lead them to be shot down due to a partial predictability in their moves. ;*Visor :The twin sensors on the Daybreaker's head are finely tuned and used to scan for a variety of signatures in the field, but are vulnerable to high energy discharges at close range, as such, the Gundam can lower a protective visor over the eyes to shield them. This is most often used when firing a particle blast from both the rifle and cannons together. History Notes & Trivia *Despite being able to control the Daybreaker through the C-TRAC System alone, Harlow prefers to use manual controls as well out of habit. *Daybreaker was originally based on the Unicorn Full Armor's structure but later took design cues from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex/Unicorn Gundam Full Armor Plan B. :*Most notably the number of Gatling shields has been reduced to one and the backpack-mounted cannons were exchanged for shield cannons. *Daybreaker's original plan was based around a series of swap-able backpacks that contained equipment for a specific combat role: close quarter combat, ballistic weapons, heavy beam weapons etc. This was scrapped for being impractical story-wise. *Daybreaker's name was inspired by L'Arc-en-Ciel's "Daybreak's Bell", which was used as Mobile Suit Gundam 00's first opening. See also Category:Gundam